


One has been a father once, the other’s been a son.

by KrokoRobin



Category: Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs, Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Abusive Themes, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrokoRobin/pseuds/KrokoRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes AUs get out of hand. But at least they make me jot down some thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One has been a father once, the other’s been a son.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Sephi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephielya_J_Maxwell) for betaing!

When he had first met Oswald Mandus, the man had not made much of an impression. His bowed head, slouching shoulders, but his trembling hands in particular, they all had begged for comfort. So comfort Daniel had given him, time and time again.

And Oswald had been grateful, oh, so grateful. He had burried his face in his part-time savior’s lap till late at night, and cried. He had begged for forgiveness. Daniel never understood what for, yet he still granted it.

Oswald had such a mesmerizing way of writing. And his voice, that lovely, soothing tone as he read his letters aloud in the darkness of the room. Oswald would lay beneath the blanket, Daniel on top of it, his head rested against the others’ chest, almost falling asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

But at some point, he couldn’t remember whether it had been after their fourth or their fifth meeting, he got to know a different Oswald. One with a fierce voice, whose hands firmly pressed against his lips and muffled his screams. Nothing he couldn’t handle. Daniel was used to worse. At least now he knew what Oswald was asking forgiveness for. And he would give it to him every time. He had been hurt before.

But never before had he been asked for forgiveness.

-

What nobody seemed to understand about Oswald was… he was truly sorry. His atonements were his caresses and his whispered pleas. The longer he would strangle Daniel, the more Oswald would weep, the harder Daniel’s head would hit the wall, the softer Oswald would kiss the bruises.

There had been times that Daniel could barely feel his fingers when they soothingly brushed away the other man’s tears.

-

Oswald’s tender voice, his words had gotten sharper. His opinions where harsh, yet well-worded. Listening to his talks of changing the world and cleansing it, Daniel couldn’t deny that he admired the other.

When they were done, Oswald usually made for the bathroom. Daniel thought nothing of the fact that he took his time. He thought nothing of how reddened Oswald’s skin was or how he wouldn’t even look at him, talk to him, much less touch him afterwards.

“Filthy”, he spat under his breath.

Daniel learnt to understand Oswald’s sometimes hour-long showers as a sign to take his leave.

-

There was more there, Daniel knew it, because Oswald talked about granting him a better life, one that he deserved, and bought him expensive clothes. Daniel would not always wear them because he was afraid they would get dirty. Oswald would get mad, but that was nothing new. What was new was that Daniel couldn’t find his own clothes anymore if they weren’t to Oswald’s liking. Without looking up from the newspaper, he answered: “I burnt them.”

Daniel knew he didn’t mean the horrible things he said, not really. If he did, why would he stop calling him worthless when Daniel wore his clothes?

“Mandus’ lap dog”, Justine called him. She was jealous, Daniel knew. Worthless, he thought.

With time, Daniel had hoped, Oswald would get better. Instead he got worse. He cried more, ate less. He called him just to send him away immediately. But Daniel knew he could trust him. After all, he was sorry. And if he truly felt sorry for what he had done, wasn’t that enough to wipe the slate clean?

At last, Daniel found himself scared stiff on the receiving end of a butcher knife, Oswald above him and beside himself, his tears and saliva spilling down on Daniel’s face, rambling incoherently about emergency slaughter.

Since then, one look in the mirror reminds Daniel that there are some things which cannot be undone with an apology.


End file.
